Mundo das Sombras, Luzes no Céu
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Eles eram uma raça isolada, aparentemente uma mera civilização "Nível A14-", de todo estagnada, mas com uma série de segredos e truquezinhos bem ocultos na manga.


**MUNDO DAS SOMBRAS, LUZES NO CÉU**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

"Com fulgor de luz cegante e estrondos ensurdecedores, circundado por raios chamejantes que tingiam o céu de ouro e púrpura, desceu sobre o Mundo das Sombras o Grande Carro dos Filhos de Aurelius, a Estrela Flamígera, Orgulho dos Astros Imperiais, vindos das mais insondáveis alturas do Kosmos. Parou sobre o Vale das Luzes de Avera, verde e airoso, onde pulsa o Coração do Mundo perfeito e sagrado..."

_ La Lejjenda del Mondo dellas Umbras_ - Da História Oral Umbriana

"Antes que a Barbárie e a Anarquia fossem desencadeadas no Universo Antigo, houve O Evento. Este grande e terrível Evento despedaçou o coração do Imperium, seguindo-se depois trevas e irracionalidade. Somente lograram escapar os últimos e poucos devotos da Lei Que É, liderados por Aurelius, o Inolvidável, que, fugindo das temíveis Forças Livremente Aceleradas, buscaram refúgio no aprazível Mundo das Sombras, o único planeta deste lado do Kosmos que escapara à destruição. Apadrinhados pelos Potencializadores remanescentes que são as Luzes de Avera, eles se fixaram nesta Terra e se multiplicaram. E edificaram o Templo Sagrado, que é maior pelo lado de dentro do que pelo lado de fora. Foi assim, meus filhos, que nossos ancestrais sienatos se tornaram os custodiadores de Umbria, o derradeiro bastião da Ordem num Universo que está fadado a ser engolfado pelo absoluto Caos."

(Nobelinsse) Elio Maurizio Negruzzi, Guardião do Grande Selo e Tahvir dos Cavaleiros de Orodrin -

_Liber Umbrarum_,Tomo II: cap. XVIII

A menos de um quilômetro de altura, o volitor sobrevoava veloz e silencioso a planície verde monótona que se estendia para o oeste, até o horizonte sombrio. O Capitão-Aviador Tone Castellani estava sentado diante dos controles, enquanto Ugueto Martorello, seu copiloto, estudava um mapa da área que os separava da cidade de Savina, no Dominato de Arbonetta. Vez por outra, lançava um rápido olhar para a tela de cristal líquido. A superfície que se espraiava embaixo deles parecia vazia e despovoada, exceto pela visão ocasional de _cuycllos _pastando e manadas de bois e búfalos sendo tangidas por vaqueiros. O sol branco-azulado já se pusera. O sol amarelo estava tocando a linha do horizonte. O céu assumia uma gama variada de cores e tons de azul, índigo, violeta-escuro, lilás, esverdeado, dourado-amarelado, alaranjado, rosa-púrpura e escarlate. A densa atmosfera vaporosa que bloqueava quase que integralmente a recepção dos raios ultravioletas, saturada de névoa, dava à paisagem circundante uma aparência ondulante, quase fantasmagórica. Como se fosse vista por um fino cortinado de gaze, translúcido, ou um torvelinho de fumaça. Tinha-se a curiosa impressão de se estar voando num reino feérico, etéreo e misterioso de sonho.

- Grandioso, não é? - indagou o extasiado Martorello. O quepe quadrado, com o emblema do Domínio Aéreo, equilibrava-se torto sobre os fartos cabelos pretos de sua cabeça braquicéfala um tanto grande; um homem corpulento e cabeçudo (em mais de um sentido). - Os Poderes da Lei e da Ordem estavam contentes quando criaram nosso mundo.

- É - respondeu Castellani laconicamente, sacudindo a cabeça. Os olhos castanho-escuros em meio ao rosto largo e anguloso denotavam uma inteligência arguta e um refinado senso de humor. A chapinha de categoria no boné dourado e quadrático indicava que era um oficial sênior dentro da guilda. - E a divina Manutenção garante que Umbria percorra uma órbita estável em torno do centro de gravidade dos dois sóis. Porque somos o povo eleito Deles, junto com nossos Irmãos Mais Velhos, os Dazing do Outro Lado etc etc. Assim está escrito.

Martorello resmungou qualquer coisa entredentes e voltou a concentrar-se em sua metade dos instrumentos.

A aeronave em forma de disco tinha dezoito metros de diâmetro e oferecia lugar para seis tripulantes. Era capaz de alcançar uma velocidade vinte e cinco vezes superior à do som na altitude máxima, que era de cem quilômetros, decolar e aterrissar verticalmente, e possuía um sistema de propulsão eletrogravitante, usando o tremendo potencial energético contido no campo magnético do planeta Umbria. Lamentavelmente, eram poucos os aparelhos disponíveis para o uso. Não havia civilização para onde se pudesse viajar, fora da Magna Siena, o território de 240 mil km² efetivamente habitado pelos umbrianos no continente draceano, que estava no hemisfério meridional do planeta. Por isso a finalidade precípua dos volitores resumia-se em manter o contato entre os doze dominatos e a capital confederal, Alba Loria, transportando carga e passageiros de e para a sede central do Supremo Magistrado planetário.

O volitor estava se aproximando de uma área de turbulência, perto da costa de Desideratta, e Tone Castellani viu a massa compacta de cúmulos-nimbos de um cinza-escuro plúmbeo, quase negro, pairando sobre o litoral, anunciando a tempestade. Aqui e ali, terríveis relâmpagos intermitentes clarificavam as nuvens escuras. O experiente piloto fez o disco descrever uma curva voando para o mar aberto ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava por evitar o cerne da tormenta. A manobra teve êxito; as pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo que traziam a chuva foram deixadas para trás. Depois Castellani mudou de direção e voltou para o litoral - com o céu em chamas pelo ocaso dos sóis gêmeos.

Nessa estreita faixa de algumas léguas de largura, a terra era fértil, fartamente irrigada das geleiras que cobriam as Montanhas Pardellas que desciam áspera e rudemente para o leste até a costa (num recanto oculto no sopé da cordilheira gigantesca, todos sabiam, ficava o portal do "Grande Salto"). Aos poucos, grupos de árvores foram surgindo, esparsos pelos prados e campos, adensando-se cada vez mais e fundindo-se, por fim, em um verdadeiro mar de copas de árvores. Haviam atravessado a zona limítrofe, de transição entre os campos gerais e a floresta. A mata pluvial passou a predominar, substituindo o ervaçal. Florestas tropicais alternavam-se com savanas, separadas por rios caudalosos, porém curtos. O volitor perdeu um pouco de altitude, mas logo voltou a estabilizar-se na rota, escorregando ao longo da invisível linha de energia que se esticava de um ponto de força para outro na malha eletro-gravito-magnética daquela parte do mundo.

Tone Castellani adorava voar. Ele tinha um excepcional conhecimento do padrão de energia que circundava toda Umbria criando pontos de força ou vórtices de energia eletro-magneto-gravítica, e que se costumava definir como "a malha do mundo". Mais ao fundo da espaçosa cabine de comando Rojan Ferrer e Maritta Torres batiam papo animadamente, enquanto Rodenval del Toro observava a paisagem externa com o rosto quase grudado no vidro de uma das grossas vigias circulares.

Escureceu depressa.

Os sóis já se puseram; o duplo crepúsculo matizado de azul-arroxeado, dourado e vermelho-carmim dera lugar ao veludo negro constelado de prata da noite estrelada. Lá estava a binária Kaster em seu apoastro, visível como um coruscante ponto fulvo com movimento próprio alto, tremeluzindo através dos vapores atmosféricos que distorciam a luz das estrelas, fazendo-as piscar freneticamente na imensa abóbada celeste.

As luzes acesas no interior do veículo não permitiam ver a escura região pela qual o aparelho voava, no mais absoluto silêncio. Para pilotos como Castellani e Martorello, acostumados a voar de noite ou de dia, a serviço do Dodecarconte de Arbonetta, era só seguir a falha de Sotto di los Rincones no campo magnético de Umbria, rumo ao sul, até a pista de aterrissagem em Savina, no ponto de força mais próximo. A distância era de pouco mais de quinhentos mil passos, o que demoraria apenas alguns minutos para se percorrer em linha reta.

De repente Ugueto Martorello inclinou-se para enxergar melhor. Nervoso, apontou para o clarão rubro em uma das telas de imagem de alta definição. - Olhe! Que é isso?

Tone Castellani olhou na direção apontada pelo colega e viu o que este queria dizer. Ficou estupefato.

Em questão de segundos uma bola de fogo cor de laranja riscou o céu noturno e desapareceu na imensidade do Oceano Mázico.

Presumivelmente na direção da grande ilha de Fantander, a 400 km da costa sudeste do continente de Dracea.

Dali a instantes o volitor inclinou-se pesadamente para um lado. A tripulação sentiu os efeitos da onda de choque provocada pelo deslocamento de ar da _coisa _que veio do espaço e que passou a léguas de distância. Tudo rápido demais para os ocupantes da aeronave discoide, recostados em seus assentos e com os cintos de segurança apertados, terem tempo de esboçar qualquer reação. A máquina foi mantida automaticamente na rota.

Mentalmente, Castellani deu graças a Manutenção por isso. Santa Manutenção, que é única e onipotente, e contra Sua vontade nada acontece no mundo!

- Tone - sussurrou Martorello, cautelosamente, para não ser ouvido pelos demais. - Você viu aquilo?

Castellani meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, devagar. - Deve ter sido um meteoro.

- Meteoro uma ova! Eu vi uma coisa dentro daquela bola de fogo, uma coisa enorme em forma de pomba, só que parecia ser de metal em brasa... achatada feito uma tábua de carne... Você não viu?

Castellani meneou a cabeça, tentando sem sucesso esconder o desconforto causado pela abordagem de um assunto que chegava a ser tabu para os pilotos de volitores.

- Era um OVNI, não era? - Martorello pressionou.

Então o piloto se inclinou para perto. - Preste atenção - disse, em tom conspiratório. - Somos amigos e por isso vou lhe dar um conselho: esqueça o que viu ou pensa que viu. Aviadores que vêem OVNIs, "balões de fogo" ou seja lá como se chamam, não são nem um pouco benquistos no Domínio Aéreo. Se isto bater nos ouvidos do superintendente, ou pior, da junta de governadores, nós dois estamos fritos. Nem uma palavra sobre o incidente, entendeu? Caso contrário, vamos acabar "pilotando" um carro de bois nalguma estrada comunal de terra batida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - concordou Martorello, carrancudo. - Mas e quanto aos outros? - Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça para apontar os dois homens e a mulher que se recostavam em poltronas reclinadas, perto das paredes da cabine de comando pressurizada.

- Del Toro, Torres e Ferrer? Duvido que tenham visto alguma coisa lá de trás. E mesmo se admitirmos que viram, garanto que vão ficar de boca fechada tanto quanto nós. Afinal, nenhum piloto que se preza quer acabar transportando queijo em carro de bois ou coisa pior.

- Manutenção nos livre.

Savina aparecia nas telas. Tratava-se de uma cidade de dois mil habitantes, com casas baixas e muitos jardins, que gozava dos benefícios da luz elétrica; atestavam-no a grande praça e as ruas profusamente iluminadas por lâmpadas de arco voltaico, e as pequenas janelas iluminadas na maioria das casas. Havia pequenos campos de pouso fora do perímetro urbano. Castellani fez o disco voador descer verticalmente, pousando sem problemas no meio de uma das pistas com balizamento (não utilizou o sistema de pouso automático, como os outros pilotos costumavam fazer). O anel giratório parou de rodar. Pelo menos provisoriamente, era o fim da viagem. Fariam apenas uma escala intermediária, um período de repouso nas incessantes idas e vindas pelos céus brumosos da Magna Siena.

A vida até que era boa para os aviadores ou "azuis", encarados como uma casta sienata toda especial. Num mundo semi-feudal de camponeses sem qualquer capacidade técnica ou interesse específico, virtualmente governado por uma oligarquia composta de dez ou doze famílias nobres, o Domínio Aéreo era uma organização _sui generis_, que, inclusive, admitia o ingresso de mulheres (nem mesmo os Cavaleiros de Orodrin eram tão liberais!). Tipicamente, os aviadores eram considerados "livres como o vento", e muito bem pagos - um ótimo piloto valia dez vezes seu peso em pastras. A guilda impunha um rigoroso processo de seleção, na hora de aceitar novos membros. Por tudo isso, nem Castellani nem Martorello estavam dispostos a arriscar a perda de seus privilégios excepcionais, ainda que acreditassem ter visto a coisa que voava dentro de uma bola de fogo no céu. Afinal, os Dodecarcontes e o próprio Nobelin decretaram que OVNIs ou "bolas incandescentes" no espaço não existiam. Ponto final.

Os cinco tripulantes saíram do volitor e caminharam em direção à extremidade da pista de pedra lisa e compacta. Alguns técnicos de manutenção, munidos de lanternas elétricas, aproximaram-se imediatamente para o exame obrigatório do veículo e para recarregá-lo, se necessário - só que não tinham a menor idéia de como fabricar tais aparelhos; isto havia sido esquecido num passado remoto.

A civilização umbriana se achava estagnada há séculos.

Os edifícios baixos onde funcionavam os hangares e a administração separavam o aeródromo dos campos cultivados por meeiros agrícolas com arados de tração animal. Estradas de terra atravessavam em linha reta os campos lavrados com muitas casas baixas encimadas por toscas telhas de madeira; a luz amarela de rústicas velas de sebo e lampiões a querosene que brilhava nas pequenas janelas envidraçadas davam mostras das precárias condições de vida dos lavradores - sem eletricidade, sem eletrodomésticos. Culpa da "zona de exclusão" dentro da qual viviam, onde todos os aparelhos eletro-eletrônicos deixavam de funcionar. A cem passos dali começava a cidade de Savina, afortunadamente fora da zona, que, por sinal, era uma das menores. As maiores "zonas de exclusão" cobriam dezenas de km² e, não raro, continham cidades em seu interior. Por que existiam tais anomalias neste mundo sagrado, só os Grandes Poderes sabiam. Mistérios cósmicos desde que os antepassados dos atuais umbrianos, sobreviventes de um devastador Evento, desceram do céu em seus esplendentes carros de fogo após terem sido convidados pelas Luzes (a mando dos Poderes) para ali se fixarem e viver como os novos guardiães daquele mundo - do ÚNICO mundo com vida que restara em todo o Universo.

Tone Castellani e sua tripulação dirigiram-se à cantina do aeroporto, no interior do prédio maior. O pequeno refeitório bem iluminado estava quase cheio quando entraram. Homens e mulheres envergando o uniforme azul-marinho e preto do Domínio Aéreo ocupavam mesas de madeira negra cobertas com toalhas quadriculadas de verde e vermelho, sentados em confortáveis poltronas de couro vermelho-natural. Outros, tomando refrescos, sentavam-se em bancos altos ao lado do balcão de mármore branco, onde um rapazola vestindo camisa com listras verticais amarelas e prateadas, calças pretas e gorro branco, ocupava-se dos pedidos (os anéis de oricalco que trazia nos dedos mostravam que era uma pessoa e não um escravo). No teto, ventiladores com hélices de madeira giravam e giravam, mantendo a circulação do ar dentro do salão.

Rojan Ferrer, cujos olhos azuis e cabelos louro-claros chamavam a atenção numa população majoritariamente morena, de olhos e cabelos escuros, foi logo pedindo suco de caramonja - adorava essa fruta carnosa, de formato globular e casca lisa marrom-escura ou negra, típica dos vales altos das regiões tropicais de Umbria.

- Dizem os "expertos" que a caramonja deve ser consumida quase podre, por seu alto teor de açúcar; é quando a casca está cheia de depressões minúsculas e pode ser aberta com as mãos nuas - ele explicou, de um jeito que quase chegava a ser pedante, aos seus amigos e companheiros de confraria. - E digo mais, as melhores caramonjas para se fazer suco são cultivadas unicamente em Usquas della Frontera, no Dominato de Berengaria.

Castellani fez seu pedido: pão romano, caldo roxo, um copo de vinho doce e um grande pedaço de torta de _arux_; jogou sobre o balcão três pequenos bastões de cobre parecidos com lápis, cada um com dois anéis gravados ao redor de uma das extremidades para indicar seu valor, e dirigiu-se a passos largos até uma mesa vazia. Martorello seguiu-o, levando uma bandeja de jade esbranquiçado cheia até a borda com salada, uma posta malpassada de _tumaikhan_, legumes sortidos, frutas vermelhas de Grazia iy Parro e sorvete de _opce_. Del Toro e Maritta vieram sentar-se junto com eles, trazendo uma travessa cheia de empadões, copos e uma garrafa de vinho branco velho. Todos deram graças aos Poderes Mais Elevados e puseram-se a comer e beber.

- Sabem da última? - perguntou Ronal Tintori, um piloto recém-chegado que foi até o balcão. O cordão de pérolas negras que pendia da orelha esquerda era a marca registrada dos habitantes do Dominato de Soria. - Os caipiras que moram nas imediações andaram confundindo nossos volitores com OVNIs!

Ugueto Martorello teve um ataque de tosse. Ele tentou ignorar o olhar irreverente e o sorriso sombrio e fugaz no rosto do Comandante Castellani. Maritta encontrou qualquer coisa interessante nos ventiladores do teto.

- Ora, esses camponeses ignorantes são bem capazes de confundir até as Luzes com OVNIs! - exclamou Ferrer alegremente, dando pequenos goles no suco pardacento com um canudo, e os demais riram. Martorello estava rindo, também, mas só da boca para fora. Ainda guardava viva a lembrança da grande bola de fogo rasgando os céus do planeta.

- Há mais alguma novidade para hoje? - indagou Maritta Torres. A jovem aeronauta, inteligente e simpática, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-escuros. Um colar de contas vermelho-transparentes de cristal com três voltas escondia o signo secreto que tinha tatuado no pescoço, mas isso é outra história.

Castellani refletiu um instante. Consultou seu relógio. Dali a cinco horas ele e seus companheiros deixariam para trás aquele local e tornariam a voar juntos, desta vez para o Vale das Luzes de Avera, onde se localizava o grande Templo de Salbenkuan, o Coração do Mundo para o povo sienato (ou "umbigo do mundo", traduzido do idioma Dazing de Mahung, em Herbst). Faltavam quatro dias para a realização da Procissão dos Grandes Fogos, a mais espiritual e mística de todas as festividades sienatas, e os preparativos para o evento iam a pleno vapor. Suas ordens eram para se colocarem ao dispor da Eredine, Regente das Luzes de Avera, para levar seus templários aonde se fizesse necessário efetuar fisicamente retificações de eventuais desvios e interferências nas linhas de força _ley _e de cúpula que percorriam o planeta, assim garantindo a manutenção do "estado perpétuo" - o "eterno agora" - e dos portais dimensionais para Herbst, do Outro Lado da Realidade. Mediante tais retificações - tão rotineiras e precisas como a extirpação de uma árvore _limba _que crescera no sítio incorreto ou o açoite público de um pai que maltratava seus filhos -, a presença da Eredine por toda Umbria fazia-se perceptível; era assim que ela, a Regente, se conectava ao Planeta e seu povo, porquanto através das Luzes achava-se em conexão direta com os Poderes que comandam a ordem no centro de todo o infinito, de todos os Kosmos - lutando para deter o avanço das Citiforces, propagadoras do caos, do mal e da morte.

- Era só o que faltava - resmungou Ugueto Martorello. - Mandem outro em meu lugar. Alcover, ou Ruyra...

- Está disposto a abrir mão de mil pastras, assim? - perguntou Castellani.

- Mil pastras? - repetiu Martorello, e um brilho ganancioso passou por seus olhos de íris castanho-claras. - Por piloto?

- Pois é! A nova Eredine quer ver tudo pronto para o festival e não vai poupar despesas.

Martorello suspirou. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tomara que nos dispensem logo desta missão.

- Não conte com isso. Se depender de Sua Santidade, vamos ficar ocupados durante muito tempo, nos próximos dias. Levando servidores do Templo para lá e para cá, através do país. De Zardoya a Viterbo, de Varsilla a Monteferreto, de Piretta a Capia. Sabe como é, tudo pela causa santa: a manutenção do equilíbrio cósmico.

- Sua Santidade não dá tréguas à Barbárie e à Anarquia - comentou Rodenval del Toro, rindo, e afastou uma mecha de cabelos negros encaracolados que lhe caía na testa. Não era um homem lá muito religioso. Um garrafão do bom vinho licoroso de Zattera era seu maior deleite.

- Já sinto saudades do Eredin anterior - disse Martorello esticando a mão para a garrafa de Del Toro. - E me passe o vinho...

- Não nos esqueçamos de que vivemos numa ilha de paz em meio a um Universo morto e caótico - afirmou Castellani, estendendo o copo e piscando maliciosamente para Martorello. - Um Universo dominado pelas terríveis Forças Livremente Aceleradas.

- Falando de Barbárie e Anarquia - intrometeu-se o novato Ronal Tintori, com o caneco de cerveja na mão -, um bando de homens-tigre andou fazendo das suas, em Farro. - Inclinando a cabeça para trás, despejou a cerveja goela abaixo. - Eu sei. Eu estava lá. Aqueles animais! Saem do meio do mato, da selva, pra atacar os povoados da periferia, pra roubar comida... e mulheres! Até uma das filhas do questor-chefe de Villetri foi raptada por um deles durante a noite. Selvagens!

Sem outro comentário o soriano afastou-se, indo para uma mesa na extremidade da sala. Mas o burburinho continuou.

- Eles são arautos da Barbárie e da Anarquia, são crias Delas - resumiu Maritta, pondo na boca um verme-do-ouro com cobertura de mel, sua guloseima predileta.

- Não entendo - disse Ferrer. - Por que é que a Eredine não usa o poder das Luzes para finalizar todos os homens-tigre? Bani-los da Realidade, quero dizer. Um Eredin, ou uma Eredine, é todo-poderoso, ou toda-poderosa, né? Pode convocar as Luzes para criar porções de terra ou destruí-las, criar mares no lugar de desertos, eliminar asteroides, fazer chover e dobrar o tecido do Tempo!

- Só espero que Sua Santidade não pretenda que a gente se meta com os homens-tigre - resmungou Del Toro, mordiscando um empadão de frango. - Afinal de contas, somos só azuis e não uma tropa de choque dos Cavaleiros de Orodrin.

Martorello suspirou de novo e fez ritualmente o sinal do moto perpétuo.

- Que os Poderes da Lei e da Ordem se apiedem de nós.


End file.
